Realization of Love
by Nasa215
Summary: When an act of heroism brings about new emotions for Natsu and Lucy it throws a monkey wrench into their relationship. Follow them on a journey of self discovery and love as they learn just how important they are to each other. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the Fairy Tail anime/manga or anything of that nature! If I did my ships would have set sail a long time ago!
1. Chapter 1

The bright light of a morning sun shined upon Lucy's face. _Ahh, _she mused contentedly to herself _that was a heavenly nights rest_. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed ready to face the day when suddenly she realized that she wasn't alone. _Oh why does he keep breaking into my house? _Lucy thought to herself. She could feel the heat rising in her face as she yelled somewhat flustered at her pink haired friend, "Wake up Natsu!" Natsu opened his eyes slowly letting out a yawn as he turned to her and smiled his usual toothy grin, "Oh hey Luce, what's up?" Lucy grabbed a book off of her bedside table and threw it at him in frustration, "You broke into my house Natsu! That's what's up!" Natsu dodged the book with ease and then regarded her carefully for a moment, then spoke cocking his head slightly to the side, "Yea, so what's your point?" Lucy immediately covered her face with her hand at his reply, "You're unbelievable Natsu. Only you could be so dense as to be nonchalant about breaking into someone's house." Natsu grinned once more and replied in a matter of fact tone, "You know if I didn't break in to your house all the time you would be worried!" Lucy let out a sigh, _he was right after all_, "So why are you here Natsu?" Natsu immediately jumped up and began to pull a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, "I found a really cool job we could go on together and you weren't up when I came inside so I decided to wait but I ended up falling asleep." Natsu laughed and placed his hand on the back of his neck and began to scratch it almost out of embarrassment. Lucy reached her hand out for the mission slip, "Let me read it Natsu." He gave her the paper and she read:

Seeking Help from the Powerful Mages of Fairy Tail

In Mt Hakobe there is a group of bandits roaming around attacking our trade caravans and they are generally making life up in the mountains impossible for those of us who live there at the moment. We are seeking powerful mages to put a stop to these meddlesome bandits. Come to the settlement in the mountain and go to the local inn and request Night Stalker the innkeeper will direct you to me.

Reward: 250,000J

Lucy's face lit up, "250,000 jewel!" She squeaked excitedly and jumped out of bed to hug Natsu. Natsu smiled and replied sheepishly, "Well I know your rent is due soon and I figured this would help pay for it." Lucy blushed, _Natsu being considerate?_ "Well Natsu I think it's very sweet that you would think of me for this mission." She couldn't resist giving him a playful punch in his arm. Natsu was clearly embarrassed at this point, "Yea don't sweat it Lucy." _Hmmm she smells nice… Wait what? Why am I sniffing Lucy!? _Natsu could feel the heat rising in face. He quickly grabbed her and removed himself from her embrace, "Come on Luce, get dressed, let's go to the guild hall and grab some lunch before we head out. I'm starving!" Lucy chuckled, same old Natsu.

The pair then set off to the guild hall to let everyone know they were leaving on a mission for a few days. As they were walking in silence Lucy couldn't help but look over to her partner. _He really is so thoughtful and considerate, and he's thoughtful and considerate for me… _The blonde mages face began to blush, _maybe there is more to this after all? No _Lucy told herself _he is your friend, well, best friend really, but he's just looking out for you nothing more. _Nonetheless she smiled at her partner, whatever his reasons she was lucky to have him as a friend. That much Lucy was sure of.

**In the guild hall**

Lucy sat with Happy at the counter eating her food. She looked back at Natsu and Gray and sighed, "Why do they always fight like this happy?" Happy shrugged, "I don't know Lucy. They never get along. You know that." Natsu and Gray had started fighting the moment she and Natsu had walked in the door.

"Bring it pyro!"

"You bring it ice princess!"

"What did you call me asshole!" Gray cried in outrage.

"You heard me dumbass!" Natsu jeered.

Gray took a stance and shouted, "Ice make lance!" A solid lance of ice sprang into existence and began to head straight for Natsu. Natsu smashed the lance with a flaming fist while yelling triumphantly, "Is that all you got!? Well in that case FIRE DRAGON RO…" _Oh no, not in the guild hall… _Lucy shuddered, _Makarov would be furious if Natsu caught fire to the guild hall. _As if Makarov had read her thoughts he looked towards Natsu and Gray and breather in sharply."NO LAUNCHING FIRE BALLS IN THE GUILD HALL NATSU!"Makarov screamed while a vein was throbbing in his forehead. _These brats will be the death of me yet. _Immediately Makarov extended his arms out and smashed both Gray and Natsu into the floor. Makarov huffed in apparent annoyance, "Take it outside brats." Natsu sat up rubbing his head and leered at gray, "You're lucky gramps saved your hide. I was going to toast you." Gray leaped back up and angrily shot back, "Oh yea flame brain! You wanna take this outside then? I'll whoop you any day and you know it!" Natsu, not one to back down from a challenge looked at gray and sighed, "I don't have time to waste on you right now, Lucy, Happy and I need to leave for a mission." "Aye Sir!" Happy Quipped. Gray, obviously angered by Natsu calling him a waste of time skulked away and grinded his teeth _Waste of time am I? I'll make that fire-breathing idiot pay for that. _

Natsu stomped over to Lucy and Happy. He asked, with arms crossed over his chest, "Are you almost done eating?" Lucy looked at Natsu perplexed, _What was up with him? _"Yes," She replied, "I am done eating now Natsu. Let's go then shall we?" Lucy motioned for the door.

Once outside and clear of the commotion of the guild hall Lucy regarded her partner and asked, "Why did you go picking a fight with him again?" Natsu grumbled at the thought, "He was the one that started it." His voice trailing off. "Natsu," Lucy replied shaking a finger at him, "You can't keep fighting with him all the time like that you know." Natsu, clearly annoyed with her gesture, snapped back, "I'm not a child Lucy, I'll fight who I want." Lucy sighed, _men are so dense. _

The pair walked in silence for a while until they reached the Magnolia train station. "Train leaving in fifteen minutes, all aboard!" The conductor yelled into the station.

"Lucy…" Natsu groaned, "Do we have to take the train?"

"Yes Natsu. I'm not walking all the way to Mt Hakobe like we did when we went to rescue Maccao. And besides Natsu, it's only a short trip to the Onibus station. We'll be there before you know it."

"But Luce, I hate trains the most… they are evil." Natsu said in a pleading voice. Lucy smiled at Natsu reassuringly, "It's ok Natsu. I'll make sure the evil train doesn't hurt you." Natsu laughed at that, "You're weird Lucy." Lucy chuckled, "You're my best friend, what does that make you?" Natsu stopped in his tracks and seriously considered the question for a moment, "You are still way weirder Lucy." Lucy blushed, "Am not!" Natsu began to laugh, "You sure are! Weirdo!" Lucy gave Natsu a solid punch to the arm and Natsu just laughed even more. _Ugh! He drives me crazy! _Lucy thought as they boarded the train. Happy snickered, "You two are in love!" Both Natsu and Lucy yelled back at him in unison, "We are not!" They both blushed when they realized they had yelled the same exact thing and Happy just laughed more at their embarrassment.

**On the train**

Natsu turned green the moment he stepped on to the metal death trap that every day folk call a train. The thought of just being inside it churned his stomach, and once it moved… he didn't even want to think. Lucy, noticing her partner's cheeks begin to swell up, thought to herself _how funny, he can go toe to toe with enemies that are way stronger than himself and still come out victorious, however he is incapacitated while on a train. _Lucy slightly chuckled at her realization.

"wuh..what are you laughing about Lucy…" Natsu looked at her curiously.

"Oh nothing Natsu, just thinking is all." Lucy sighed, "Natsu, it's just a train. Try to not get sick. Ok?" He looked at her and just silently shook his head which in turn made him even more nauseous. He clasped a hand quickly over his mouth and laid down in his seat.

Lucy began to look out the window and watch as the town of Magnolia slowly crept away into the distance. Happy interrupted the silence, "I feel sorry for Natsu. Any form of transportation just makes him as useless as a sack of rocks." Lucy stared at the Exceed for a moment before replying, "I think it's funny he gets motion sickness." Happy looked at her as if to say "are you serious?" Realizing the look she was getting Lucy elaborated, "I mean Happy, just think about it. Natsu never loses right?" Happy laughed, "Except to Erza, she's scary." Lucy smiled at Happy, "Yes she is scary. But what I was saying was Natsu never loses. He always wins and even if he is beaten to a pulp he'll get back up and keep fighting. However, when he's on a train, or anything other form of transportation for that matter, he is rendered helpless. I just think it's amusing that motion sickness is his weakness." Happy glanced towards Natsu and said to Lucy, "Yea, I suppose you are right."

Lucy looked up for a moment following Happy's gaze and saw that Natsu had actually fallen asleep. _He really is so cute when he sleeps, he looks so peaceful… wait… what did I think?_ _Did I just? Did I just say that Natsu was cute?... Well I mean, he is but… No Lucy. Stop that silly thinking. He is your best friend and nothing more. But he could be something more… _Lucy quietly pondered a future with the dragon slayer. _He is reliable for sure. However, would he be good with kids? Oh my I'm thinking of kids, I've really lost my mind. Well, if he weren't so destructive maybe, but I couldn't possibly be with someone that reveled so much in destruction. _Aggravated at her own internal conflict Lucy pushed them off to the side. _I've got better things to do than think about a future that will never even happen. _

Happy looked at Lucy and saw her smiling to herself then frowning. _I wonder what goes on in her head _he thought to himself. _Nah it's probably something dumb anyways. And she is totally weird. Smiling and then frowning repeatedly for herself. I should warn Natsu that she's crazy. Oh, but what's the point in that. He LIKES her after all. Even if they are both way too dumb to notice._

**Shortly after arrival in Onibus **

"Lucy….." Natsu whined, "I'm hungry."

"So why didn't you eat at the guild hall earlier?"

"It was that stupid ice freaks fault. He started fighting with me and I got too worked up to eat."

"And how is that my fault Natsu?"

Natsu replied glumly, "It's not your fault Lucy…"

"Exactly. But seeing as I'm in the mood for a snack why don't we stop and grab a bite to eat?"

"Alright! I know the perfect place Lucy! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm and took off with her. She nearly stumbled and fell but somehow managed to keep up with him. She heard the all too familiar "Aye Sir!" come from Happy and she was immediately reminded of when they first met. _Things have changed so much since then. At least we aren't being chased by an army this time. _

As the trio set out for a snack before heading towards the mountain an ominous meeting was taking place up in Mt Hakobe in an undisclosed location.

A deep voice rumbled with authority, "You put the job request in to Fairy Tail right?"

"Yes I did boss." Replied a squeakier voice.

"Good, very good Night Stalker. Fairy Tail will pay a huge ransom to get their mages back." The deep voice laughed maniacally.

"Indeed they will boss."

"This is almost too easy Night Stalker. You never cease to amaze me with your brilliant plans."

"Your praise is highly appreciated boss."

"Get up to that settlement and make sure you're ready for our _guests' _arrival. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting" The deep voice laughed again.

"Right away sir!"

With that dismissal Night Stalker left the room to carry out the bidding of his boss. _This should be quite fun _the runty man thought to himself. With that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This is the first time I've ever written anything like this and boy was i nervous to post it! If you would take the time to please review and let me know what I did good on and let me know what I could improve on! I am no english major either so please don't nit pick too hard on grammar. I think it should be readable! Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu rubbed his stomach contentedly and smiled at Lucy, "That was delicious, wasn't it?"

"Yea, I suppose it was." Lucy stretched out her arms over her head and gave a sigh of relief. Their little lunch break had ended up taking two hours because Natsu and Happy had insisted on sampling one of everything on the menu. Lucy was simply stiff from siting there for so long watching her friends gorge themselves.

Happy mumbled, "I'm so full I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Right there with you buddy!" Chimed in a quite pleased Natsu.

Lucy looked at the pair of them and saw how content they were to have full stomachs. She then said, "You two do realize that now we will need to wait until the morning to leave because it will take too long to reach Mt. Hakobe before nightfall right?"

Natsu's eyes shot open and he looked over at Happy, grinning his signature toothy grin while he said, "We kind of over did it didn't we?" He then proceeded to laugh heartily.

Happy laughed with Natsu and replied, "Aye sir. We did over do it."

Lucy sighed. _why am I stuck with these Neanderthals, _she then said,"Well, let's go find something to do in this town. I'm bored of watching you two eat."

Natsu leaped up from his seat and excitedly said, "There's a shop here in town that sells something really cool! You'll love it! Happy knows what I'm talking about. Hurry, let's go!" Natsu ran out the restaurant with Happy close behind. The other patrons in the room watched them leave and then they all looked at Lucy. Lucy sighed, _did they really just stiff me with the bill? _She left the money at the table and ran out the door hollering at Natsu and Happy, "Hold up guys, don't leave me behind!"

Lucy caught up to Natsu and Happy and found the two of them standing outside of a shop with their faces glued to the window. "Hey Natsu, Happy, what are you two loo…" Lucy stopped talking when she looked into the shop and saw what the two were staring at. The shop was filled with fireworks. Natsu grinned, "See what I mean Lucy?" Lucy's mouth hung open in astonishment, _I didn't know they sold fireworks in shops like this_. Natsu put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and said, with a gleam in his eyes, "We are going to buy some of these fireworks. Take them to a field and have some wicked fun!" Happy chimed in, "Aye sir!"

The trio walked into the firework store. It was a small building, tables were strewn around the room and upon those tables sat heaps of fireworks. Boxes were stacked in the corners of the room with markings on them indicating what they were. There was also an assortment of different types of rockets that littered the shelves in the shop. The shopkeeper turned to welcome them. He was a tall and lanky man, he had small hands for handling the firework components and his forehead was covered in a black powder from the work he did. All of a sudden his face turned very grave, "Oh. It's you, Salamander."

Natsu laughed, "You remember me!"

The shopkeeper stared at Natsu angrily before replying sternly, "It's not a fond memory, Salamander. You almost blew my whole shop up."

Natsu raised his hands in a show of innocence, "I wasn't trying to blow it up. Promise." He grinned, "We're actually here to buy fireworks."

The shopkeeper dropped his shoulders a bit and seemed less tense now. "Alright then," He motioned to the fireworks around the shop, "What are you interested in?" He then yelled, "AND DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" He then added in a quieter tone, "I will grab them for you. I don't want you accidentally lighting anything off in my shop."

Happy pointed to a set of boxes in the corner of the shop, "Natsu! Let's get some of those mortar ones. Those things are amazing!"

Natsu laughed, "Ok buddy, we'll get some of those." The shopkeeper retrieved the box and set it on the counter.

"Anything else?" He inquired.

Natsu turned to Lucy, "Anything catch your eye Luce?" Lucy looked around trying to find something that she thought would be cool. _Hmmm, I don't really know what's in any of these boxes. _Then a large red colored rocket on the top shelf caught her eye. _Now that looks like something Natsu would enjoy. _Lucy pointed to the rocket she had been eyeballing, "We'll take that one."

The shopkeeper smiled, "Now that my fair lady, is definitely a firework you will remember." He placed the rocket on the counter, "Is there anything else you all want?"

Natsu responded, "No thanks. That'll be it." Natsu paid the man for the fireworks. He scooped them all up in his arms and went out the door. He had a devilish grin on his face, "Now we need to find a place to set these things off!"

Happy responded excitedly, "Let me fly up high real quick and see where we can go."

"Ok, you do that buddy."

A moment later Happy flew back down and said, "There's a grass field that's maybe a fifteen minute walk north of here. That would be a good place to launch these off."

Natsu motioned ahead of him as he looked at Lucy. He winked, "Ladies first." Lucy went red in the face but nonetheless she took the lead as they walked out to the field. _Since when did Natsu ever show any chivalry? I'm more surprised he isn't trying to race me to the field. Or maybe… Or maybe he's trying to watch me walk! _Lucy's face turned a bright shade of red at that thought. She turned her head slightly around to see if Natsu was looking at her and found that he was talking to Happy and was certainly not watching her as she walked in front of him. _Phew, that's a relief. He wasn't watching me at all. _Lucy could feel the warmth in her cheeks starting to fade. _Wait a second… does he not think I am attractive enough to watch while I walk?! _Lucy crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. _Oh he infuriates me sometimes. I wonder what he and Happy are talking about anyways._

Happy looked at Lucy and noticed she seemed irritated. "Hmm Natsu, Lucy looks like she's mad at us."

"Oh, what did we do?"

"I have no idea Natsu."

"Ahh forget it. She's weird."

Happy Laughed at that. "She sure is weird Natsu."

When the trio approached the grassy field Lucy abruptly sad down and faced away from Natsu and Happy. They exchanged a look of confusion before they decided that they'd go ahead and set up the fireworks.

"Hey Luce, I'm fixing to start launching the fireworks. If you don't look over here now you'll miss them."

Lucy turned to face him, "Ok Natsu. I'll watch."

Natsu motioned to happy to let him know to go take a seat. He then grabbed one of the mortars from the box, lit it, and placed it in the tube where it launched from. Quickly, he ran back to sit with Lucy and Happy. Natsu had chosen to sit right in between his two friends. They all hesitantly watched the tube that the firework would shoot from. When then, _**BOOM**_!Lucy shrieked, she had forgotten how loud some of these fireworks could be. Natsu found himself laughing at Lucy's reaction. He thought to himself, _she better get used to this! I love fireworks and we're so doing this more in the future! _The trio looked up into the sky to find that the mortar had exploded and left a blue star shimmering in the night sky. Lucy was amazed by the sight, _these must be magical fireworks. I don't think normal fireworks hold shapes like that. _"It's so beautiful Natsu." Lucy found herself saying. He just turned to her and smiled. Lucy met his gaze and she felt a warmth in her heart, _he's so delighted by these fireworks. It's nice to see him enjoying himself so much. _

They worked through the box of mortars and they saw shapes that ranged from a mermaid, all the way to a cat. Natsu finally grabbed the large red rocket that Lucy had chosen earlier, "Oi, Lucy. Do you want to light it?"

"Yea sure! I'll do it!" She jumped from where she sat in obvious excitement. Natsu grabbed a long blade of grass and caught the tip lightly on fire.

"Here you go Luce. Light her up!"

Natsu retreated back a safe distance and sat at his spot. Lucy quickly lit the fuse and ran back to sit beside Natsu. Happy was giggling. At that moment the fire on the fuse reached the rocket and there was a loud boom. All three watched as the rocket raced into the sky. Suddenly the rocket exploded in a brilliant flash of light and out of it came a great red dragon. The dragon breathed fire into the night sky illuminating the surrounding area. Natsu's mouth dropped into lap. He was stunned. The mighty beast was visible for only a few moments before it shimmered and disappeared with a fizzle and a pop.

Happy was the first to speak, "That was a firework for sure."

Natsu chimed in, "You can say that again."

Lucy was beaming, "My firework was the best!"

Natsu laughed. He put hand on Lucy's shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "Your firework was the best. Thanks for picking that one out. It seemed like a real dragon to me there for a moment." Lucy blushed, she didn't even know what the firework was when she picked it out, but the fact that Natsu had enjoyed it pleased Lucy.

The three of them gathered the debris and left the field. While trekking back to Onibus Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, "Its cold out Natsu, plus its dark. We should find some lodging for the night." Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy and said nonchalantly, "Well if you're cold I can try to keep you warm." Natsu chuckled, "I am basically a human furnace. I rarely get cold." Lucy was blushing so much she thought her face had turned the hue of a cherry. She stammered, "Thu..thu..thank you."

Happy started to snicker, "You two are in loooove!"

Lucy smacked Happy on the head, "Shut your mouth."

"Owwwwwww…" Happy whined. Natsu just laughed at the whole situation. _Man they are both weird, _He thought himself while grinning.

They came upon a large blue hotel and walked in the door, Natsu still had his arm wrapped around Lucy. The check in area was decorated plainly with a carpet that had a blue and green pattern embroidered into it. Lucy thought to herself that it was a quaint establishment compared to some places they had stayed before. Upon seeing them the receptionist smiled warmly and greeted them, "Hello and welcome to the Blue palace. How may I be of service to you?"

Lucy spoke up, "We'll be needing two rooms for the night."

The receptionist frowned at Lucy's request, "I am sorry for the inconvenience. But there is only one room left."

"Oh… Well I guess we'll take that then I suppose." She looked to Natsu, "Will that be fine if we only have one room?"

Natsu seemed to awaken from a daze, "Huh, what? Oh yea, yea, that's fine Luce."

The receptionist gave Lucy the key to the room and instructed them it was on the second floor on the right hand side of the building. Upon arrival at the door to their room Lucy opened the door hastily. Much to her dismay she saw that there was only one bed in the room.

Natsu said quickly, "You'll sleep in the bed. Happy and I will sleep on the floor. Ok?"

Happy said slightly annoyed, "Speak for yourself Natsu. I'll sleep at the foot of the bed so I don't bother Lucy. I don't want to sleep on the floor."

Lucy put her hands up in resignation, "You two decide whatever you want to do. I'm going to take a much needed shower. It's been a long day. So whatever sleeping arrangements you come up with are fine by me."

Lucy went into the bathroom, quickly stripped, and hopped into the shower. She let the hot water roll off of her shoulders. _Such a long day… _she thought. _Why on earth did Natsu wrap his arm around me like that? I know I said I was cold but he didn't have to do anything. I only said it so they would hurry to the hotel. He was so warm though… and I could feel the muscles of his arm… _Lucy stopped herself mid thoughtand blinked. _I need to stop letting my mind wander. I'm going to start looking for meaning where there is most likely none. It is Natsu after all, he is so dense I doubt he understands the concept of love or flirting for that matter._

Lucy finished her shower and got dressed. She re-entered the room to find Natsu on the floor with a single pillow under his head and Happy curled up at the foot of the bed. _Well, I guess the bed is mine tonight _she thought to herself. Lucy situated herself under the covers and tried to find sleep but instead found her brain wouldn't let her. All she could think about was Natsu. _I don't know why I'm so flustered around him all of a sudden. I doubt that fire brain even realized he was flirting. _Eventually the blonde mage was able to find sleep despite her restless mind.

Natsu woke up a few hours into the night and went to the restroom to get a drink of water. As Natsu walked back into the room to curl back up on the floor he heard Lucy whisper quietly, "Natsu…" Hearing his name Natsu glanced over at Lucy, _Why is she saying my name? Is she dreaming about me? _Natsu stood by the bed and watched Lucy as she slept. She had a faint smile on her face as she whispered his name again, "Oh Natsu…." Natsu scratched his head, _Ok, now I'm confused. I guess I'll ask her when she wakes up what she dreamt of. _

With that Natsu put his head on his pillow, let out a yawn, and drifted peacefully to sleep as he wondered what the next day would have in store for them.

* * *

Author Notes: Chapter 3 is about half way written! To let you all know I hope to update on a weekly basis at the absolute latest. Being in college I usually just write whenever I find that I have the time.

Anyways, leave a review if you want! Let me know how I'm doing and what i can do to improve :)

Side note: This chapter ended up being over 3000 words in the initial draft but i realized it was too long so i split it into two chapters. So chapter 3 will be following soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy awoke to a blood curdling scream. She looked around the room in a panic trying to pinpoint the source of the commotion. She immediately noticed that Natsu and Happy were missing. At this point Lucy began to unconsciously reach for her spirit keys.

"No! Natsu! Stop! Please!" Lucy heard the despair in the voice. _What on earth is going on? _Lucy found herself thinking. The screaming was coming from the bathroom. Lucy ran to the door and threw it open. She immediately laughed at the scene that was playing out in front of her. Natsu was forcefully making Happy take a bath.

"Natsu please stop! I hate baths!" Happy screamed while he was trying to escape.

Natsu began to scrub the Exceeds head even harder with the bar of soap. "Oh no buddy. You're getting it good. You've been driving me crazy today!" Lucy was confused with how irritated Natsu seemed with Happy. She also noticed that neither of them had apparently heard her enter the room. Lucy approached the two of them and sighed while shaking her head, _these two are ridiculous. And what on earth did Happy do to make Natsu so upset with him?_ Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and he flinched from her touch, quickly whipping his head around to see who it was that had touched him.

"Oh, Lucy it's you. I was worried for a sec that someone snuck up on me." At that moment of distraction Happy freed himself of Natsu's grasp and flew out the door. Natsu leered at Lucy, "You distracted me and that let him escape."

"Why were you torturing him with a bath Natsu?"

"Oh.." Natsu began to scratch the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. "He, uh, said some things."

"Natsu, what did he say?" Lucy had her hands on her hips.

Natsu's face turned a bright red, "He… uhm… he said that I…" He paused for a moment and looked at her sheepishly before saying quietly, "It was nothing Luce."

Lucy looked expectantly at Natsu, "Are you sure? You can tell me about it you know"

"Yea Luce it was nothing. He was just driving me crazy so I decided to get some payback." Natsu's eyes shot open as if he had just remembered something important. He then looked Lucy straight in the eyes and asked, "Why were you saying my name last night in your sleep?"

Lucy immediately felt mortified, "I did what?" _I was saying his name in my sleep? Oh my… did I say anything else…?_

"Yea, you were saying my name in your sleep. I thought it was weird so I wanted to ask what you were dreaming of."

Lucy immediately thought back to her dream last night. _It was me and Natsu… and we were… well… we were in the bed together… _Lucy's face was turning crimson just remembering the dream she had about Natsu. Natsu cocked his head to the side and said, "So what did you dream of?" _Damn… why does he have to be so cute? _Lucy found herself thinking._ Ughh stop it Lucy. These thoughts you're having are going to ruin your friendship._

"I..I don't remember Natsu." Lucy said almost pleadingly hoping that Natsu would accept her answer and realize that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok Luce. I was just making sure everything was alright." Natsu turned to leave the room and Lucy sighed in relief. _That was too close, I'll need to try to get a better hold over my dreams. Just imagine if I had said anything else!_ Lucy shook her head at the thought. _That wouldn't end well._

The two of them walked back into the other room to find Happy rubbing himself dry on the carpet. They both laughed and Happy shot Natsu a venomous glare, "I'll get you back for this!" Natsu patted Happy on the head, "Of course you will buddy."

As Lucy watched the pair quarrel and come up with ideas to what they would do to each other she had a sudden idea. _I really don't want to walk all the way to the settlement in Mt Hakobe, so we should get a carriage! Oh it will be wonderful! _Lucy said excitedly, "Let's take a carriage to the settlement!"

Natsu gulped at Lucy's idea, "Whoa whoa whoa, Lucy. I don't want to be stuck on one of those evil contraptions. I thought we were just going to walk."

Happy butted into the conversation, "A carriage would be faster than walking Natsu." Happy then thought to himself, _this is perfect payback for him trying to give me a bath!_

Natsu frowned and held his head in his hands, "Ok ok. We can take the stupid carriage. But I'm only doing it because it will be faster to get there. Otherwise I would just walk."

After having checked out of the hotel the trio found themselves outside of the home of one of the towns carriage drivers. The receptionist had given them the address and they were told the driver charged a fair rate for travel.

Natsu knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to come to the door. The door opened and an elderly man opened the door. He was a short and balding man, obviously advanced in his age and upon his face were a rather large pair of glasses. He adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the trio and smiled, "Why hello, can I be of service?"

Natsu looked at the man wearily, _I can't believe we're actually doing this_, "Yea, we need to rent a carriage."

The carriage driver smiled and nodded his head, "Well you have come to right place seeing as I am a carriage driver." The driver chuckled, "Where do you need to go? A romantic getaway perhaps?" The driver gave them a knowing wink. Natsu and Lucy both blushed at the driver's insinuation while happy covered his mouth to stifle his laugh.

Natsu replied, trying not to show how flustered he was, "It's nothing like that man, we're going on a mission in Mt Hakobe. We need to get to the settlement."

The driver nodded, "I see. I reckon if we leave now for the settlement we will get there shortly before the storm and will have ample time to find some shelter."

Lucy looked confused at the mention of a storm, "I didn't hear anything about a storm heading towards the mountain."

The driver nodded, "Aye, it just sprung up yesterday and it is going to be a hellish blizzard. But we will get there shortly before it hits. So long as we have some shelter we will be perfectly fine."

Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy, "Sound good to you guys then? We may be held up for a day or two due to the storm."

Natsu replied, "We'll be fine Luce. It's just some snow anyway."

Lucy turned back to the driver and said, "Well, shall we be going?"

Natsu groaned, _why did I agree to take the carriage? I have a bad feeling about this. _They followed the old man behind his house, boarded the carriage, and set off for Mt Hakobe.

"How much farther until we get to the settlement in the mountain?" Lucy inquired sometime after they left the residence of the driver.

The driver of the carriage looked back at her and smiled politely, "It will not be much longer now my dear. I daresay your boyfriend will be quit relieved to get off of the carriage won't he?"

Lucy blushed at the drivers' insinuation, "He is not my boyfriend! We're just friends!"

The old man gave her a knowing wink in reply. _To be young and in love and not even realize it, _he thought to himself_. _With a light chuckle he turned in his seat to keep his eyes on the road ahead.

Lucy was still blushing, _why does everyone think we're a couple?! _Happy was laughing quietly to himself. Lucy yelled at Happy, "And just what is so funny?!" Happy busted out laughing. He was barely able to get the words out of his mouth, "You looooove Natsu!" Happy was still laughing after Lucy smacked him lightly on his head.

"uhhhhh…" Natsu groaned, unknowingly interrupting Happy and Lucy playfully fighting.

Lucy and Happy both softened their expressions when they heard Natsu.

Happy sighed, "I wish he didn't have motion sickness. I hate seeing him like this Lucy."

Lucy nodded her head, "Yea, I know what you mean. He's so helpless when he's like this." Lucy looked at Natsu for a moment and couldn't stop herself from smiling. Happy noticing her smiling towards Natsu and he snickered, "Lucy, why are you smiling at Natsu?" Lucy blushed, she had forgotten the Exceed was looking right at her.

"I…" Lucy began.

"We're here." The driver told them as he turned in his seat to regard the trio. Happy and Lucy had immediately forgotten what they were talking about as they both jumped out of the carriage to behold the mountain settlement.

There was a rather large and old inn in the center of the town. Houses and small shops littered the surrounding area

Lucy smiled at the old driver and gave him her thanks. Lucy turned to Happy, "It might take a minute for Natsu to come to his senses. So I'm going to head into the inn real quick and find our client. Happy, stay with Natsu ok?"

The driver replied to her, "I can keep watch over him while you handle that."

Happy chimed in, "Good. Now this way I can keep Lucy safe for Natsu until he comes to."

The driver smiled at the two of them as they walked away towards the inn. He turned to Natsu and patted him on his head, "Come on boy, the carriage has stopped moving. You need to go catch up with your friends." Natsu let out a meek groan. The driver chuckled, "Take your time friend, but remember a storm approaches. You do not want to get caught out in this."

As Lucy approached the inn she thought to herself, _hopefully handling these bandits will help these people out some so they can fix this inn up. Heck the town at that needs to be fixed up. _Lucy and Happy entered the inn and looked around and noticed a few men scattered around the room drinking from mugs. Lucy approached the Inn keeper, he was a middle aged man with black thinning hair and he was wiping a mug with a rag in a vain effort to clean it. As Lucy got near he looked up and managed a pleasant smile, "Hello young lady, what do you need?"

Lucy asked politely, "I am looking for Night Stalker. I've come from the Fairy Tail guild for the mission that he submitted to us."

The innkeeper smiled wickedly and responded, "He'll be taking you now."

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to make sense of what the innkeeper said, "What did you say?"

Happy murmured, "Uh-oh."

Suddenly all the men in room turned to look at Lucy. Lucy got really nervous and thought, _what are they doing? _Lucy heard a door in the inn open and shut violently. She turned her head to behold a lanky man with red hair striding up to her. He smiled smugly at her, "It's nice to meet you mage of Fairy Tail. We will be kidnapping you now for a ransom." At that moment Happy realized that all of the men in the room had eyes only for Lucy. _I need to get away so I can get Natsu, _he thought to himself_. _Happy flew up into the rafters of the inn and watched the room quietly to see if anyone had noticed him.

Lucy said, "Unfortunately for you scoundrels I am not going to give up without a fight." Lucy grabbed her keys and selected Loke's key, "Open gate of the lion!" At that moment a rune field appeared around Lucy and she felt all of her magic energy escape her. As she fell to the ground panting she asked, "What did you do to me?!"

Night Stalker smiled triumphantly, "I am a rune mage. So I had preemptively placed runes around the room so that I could use them to steal your magic power. You are now helpless and you will be coming with us." He motioned at the men in the room, "Someone cuff her."

One of the men in the inn approached Lucy and as he tried to cuff her she kicked the man in his fact. The man howled in pain and then punched Lucy back while yelling, "You stupid bitch!" As Lucy lay on the ground in pain the man placed the anti-magic cuffs on her that would deprive her of the use of magic.

Night stalker clapped his hands impatiently, "Alright men, let's take the hostage back to headquarters immediately. We don't want to keep our boss waiting."

As the men left out of the back of the inn Happy raced out front to get Natsu. "Natsu!" Happy yelled. The dragon slayer was just now exiting the carriage slowly as he was still trying to overcome his motion sickness. He looked up when he heard Happy yell his name.

"Natsu they took her!"

Natsu stopped where he was, seemingly immediately cured of his motion sickness, "What did you say Happy?"

"It was a trap! There was no mission! They kidnapped Lucy!"

Natsu growled in anger, his fists began to catch on fire, "Where did they go Happy?!"

"They escaped out the back of the inn Natsu, hurry!"

Natsu took off running. He went around the back of the inn and stopped. He started to sniff the air to pick up Lucy's scent. _Hmmm where is it. Ahh her scent is faint but I think it's coming from that direction. _With his fists still on fire Natsu yelled out his challenge to Lucy's kidnappers, "Whoever took Lucy I am coming for you! And I will turn you into ashes!" At that moment the carriage driver approached Natsu and put his hand on his shoulder. Natsu recoiled and was about to strike at the man before he realized who it was.

"Young man, if you wish to save her please be careful. The blizzard will be here soon and you may not survive the storm."

Natsu shrugged the man's hand off of his shoulder and responded plainly, "She is family. I cannot leave her behind." With that Natsu ran off into the mountains chasing after Lucy's scent with Happy close behind him. The carriage driver watched as the dragon slayer and his companion vanished from sight. _To be young and in love… That girl is lucky to have a friend like him. However, I hope he stays safe._

* * *

**Authors Notes: **_Well the trap has been sprung and Lucy has been taken away! What awaits them next? Well you'll just have to wait for chapter 4 :)_

_As always! Please leave a review! I want to know how you all think im doing, what im doing well, and what i could do to improve my writing my further. I have started work on chapter 4 and it will be uploaded ASAP. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: ****First and foremost i would like to apologize for taking so long to upload the next chapter. My girlfriend was visiting from out of town (she lives 800 miles away!). I didn't get any writing done while she was here. But now that she has left I can hopefully return to a regular upload schedule!**

* * *

Natsu could feel himself burning with anger. Fire had engulfed his entire body at this point and Happy had to keep his distance from Natsu otherwise the Exceed would be excruciatingly burned.

"Natsu, please try to calm down some. You're going to burn me you're putting off so much heat."

Natsu, realizing that his body had become enflamed, quickly extinguished the fire surrounding him. "I'm sorry Happy. I just don't know how I managed to lose her scent. It's like she just disappeared off of the mountain."

"It's not your fault Natsu. We will find her." Happy placed his hand on Natsu's arm and gave him a reassuring grip, "Just calm down ok? It is so hard for me to see you get so upset."

Natsu breathed deeply trying to calm his restless mind. _It was a trap all along. I can't believe we were so stupid. And now Lucy is gone and it's all my fault. _Natsu muttered, "If it weren't for my motion sickness I could have been there quicker. I would have been in the inn with her. I could have kept her from being taken!" Small flames began to form around Natsu's hands as he was becoming overtaken by his anger.

Happy shook his head, "Who knows what would have happened Natsu. You and I could have been kidnapped to. All we know is that she was kidnapped and we have to find her now."

Natsu seemed to calm down. "You're right Happy. We need to focus on finding Lucy. Let's not waste any more time." He and Happy continued moving along the mountainside. The snow from the blizzard had started falling not long ago. The surrounding area was almost completely whited out due to the snow.

After a while of walking in silence a voice rang out through the area, "Did you honestly think we'd let someone follow us. You are an idiot."

Natsu looked around trying to ascertain the location of the voice. "Who are you?"

The voice called out again, this time in a different spot, "I am a member of Night Stalkers personal task force. I am called Shadow. He sent me to kill anybody that is found to be following us."

Natsu ground his teeth, "So you're one of those bastards that took Lucy. Alright then. Just try to kill me. See where that gets you."

Shadow laughed, "See where it gets me you say? Very well. Let us see."

Happy cautioned, "Natsu be careful, I can't see the guy."

"Fly up a bit higher Happy that way you're out of harm's way. I don't care if I can see the guy or not, I'm going to beat the shit out of him." Natsu cracked his knuckles menacingly and immediately decided to spring into action. He coated his arms in fire and spun around quickly to send flames out in all directions. _That should give me an idea of where he is… _Natsu heard snow crunch to his left. He quickly turned to face that direction, "Fire dragon roar!" The fire quickly raced forwards melting all of the snow around it. _No hit? Hmmph, where is he hiding at then… _Natsu thought quietly to himself as he continued to survey the area around him for a hint to where the man who had challenged him was.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu yelped as he was swiftly kicked in the back of his left leg. _Where did he come from?! I didn't even see him! _Natsu thought quickly while he looked around trying to find his assailant. _Is this guy invisible or something?!_

"Having trouble seeing me?" Shadow jeered, "Seeing as I can make myself invisible with my magic I would wager that it is very hard to see me." Shadow laughed as Natsu's head whipped around trying to find the source of his voice. "If you can't see me how do you plan on hitting me?"

"I'll just burn everything around me." Natsu retorted. _I haven't practiced this technique enough yet… I just hope I can control it. _At that moment Natsu began to radiate flames all around him. The snow on the ground and in the air began to melt and the water evaporated instantly. The heat became so extreme that even the ground itself began to burn. All the while Natsu stood perfectly still while controlling his breathing with his eyes closed. _I have to make sure I stay in control, otherwise the flames will draw too much magic leaving me dry._

_What is this freak of nature?!_Shadow thought to himself. _What kind of idiot recklessly burns everything around him? How am I supposed to hit him when I can't even get near him without melting? _Shadow called out to Natsu again, "Boy that won't work you still don't even know where I am."

Natsu grinned, and opened his eyes, "You're right. I do not know exactly where you are. But I know in which direction you are." Suddenly all the flames that had been radiating from Natsu angled towards where Shadow had called out from. Natsu lunged his arms out and the fires all raced to Shadow's location. Shadow howled in agony as he was scorched from the fire. The concealment magic that Shadow was using failed him and he became visible. Natsu charged at Shadow while flames gathered on his fist, "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu's fist connected with its target and sent Shadow into the distance.

"What a joke. The guy didn't even put up a good fight." Natsu huffed in clear annoyance with the inadequacy of his opponent. He had walked up to the slumped figure of Shadow. Shadow wasn't dead but the man had been knocked out cold. Shadow was a well-built man, he was big and muscular. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and his beard was unruly. Natsu looked at the man and noticed that all of his clothes were nearly singed off.

"I think you over did it Natsu." Happy giggled with his hands over his mouth.

"Yea yea…" Natsu waved his hand dismissively at Happy, "I just want to get some information from this punk. I'm sure he knows where they've taken Lucy."

After several minutes of patiently waiting Shadow finally awoke from his comatose state. He looked around him with a dazed expression trying to recall what had happened. Upon remembrance of the events that had just unfolded Shadow thought to himself, _That fire guy really kicked my ass… Night Stalker will kill me. _He noticed Natsu standing before him. Shadow gulped audibly with fear and it was then that he realized he was genuinely terrified of this man before him.

"You. Shadow guy, you're going to answer some questions. Got it?"

Shadow's eyes were bugging out of his head,but he tried to reply with some composure, "What do you want to know?" _If I can distract this guy for a second maybe I just slip away unnoticed. Yea… I'll just tell Night Stalker no one was following us. _

"First I want to know who you're working for. Secondly I want to know where I can find him so I can kill him."

Shadow laughed, "You? Kill him? He's in a different league than you. He could kill you without lifting a finger." _Yes… hopefully that will make him think for just an instant then I can turn invisible and hightail it out of here. _Suddenly there was a noise, _WHAAAP._ Natsu had punched shadow square in the face while grunting with anger.

"I don't want your damn opinion. Tell me where to find him so I can kill him. If you don't I'll just toss you off this mountain. It's your choice." Natsu grabbed Shadow by the collar of his shirt and ignited his hand which was causing the singed remains of Shadows clothing to smolder.

Happy looked on as the scene unfolded before him. _Natsu is threatening to kill this guy. He has never done that before. He's really bent out of shape right now even I'm kind of scared of what he may do…_

Spattering blood from his mouth Shadow said, "I don't know his name. Nobody knows the bosses name. He… he keeps it secret from everyone. We just refer to him as boss."

Natsu nodded, "Fine then. Where can I find your boss?"

Shadow looked at Natsu wondering if he would really kill him if he didn't say where to find him. _This kid is probably not lying, and I'm in no condition to keep getting whaled on here. I'll just lie and send him off somewhere else. _

"You can find our hideout in Crocus." Natsu immediately punched Shadow again. This time right in the nose. It caused Shadows nose to bend at an angle and the man howled and held his hands over his face.

"Don't you dare lie, I'm not an idiot. Tell me where he really is or I swear I will kill you right now."

Shadow held a hand in front of his face trying to shield himself from Natsu's punches, "Fine! Fine! Our base of operations is on the reverse side of Mt Hakobe. There is a small trail lined with snow lily that leads to a cave. Our hideout is in there. I swear it!"

Natsu nodded, "I believe you." Natsu reared back and punched Shadow once more in the head this time aiming to make the man pass out. As Shadow lay in a bloody heap on the ground Natsu stood up and looked at the peaks of Mt Hakobe.

"Oi, Happy. Let's go. It's gonna take days to get around to the base of the mountain. So we better start now."

"Aye sir!" Happy began to follow Natsu. Happy's curiosity finally got the better of him, so he asked, "How did you know he was lying the first time Natsu?"

"Oh that?" Natsu scratched the back of his neck and laughed, "I didn't actually. I just really wanted to hit that bastard again."

"So you mean to tell me it was dumb luck you hit him again and found out that he was lying?"

Natsu shrugged, "I suppose so Happy."

"Oh Natsu. You're hopeless you know."

Natsu grinned his signature grin, "I'm full of hope Happy. I'm going to save Lucy. Those guys that stole her, they are the hopeless ones."

With that the pair began the long trek to the other side of the mountain to find Lucy. All the while Natsu thought to himself, _Just hang in there Luce… I'm coming I Promise._

* * *

**_Author notes: Natsu knows now where to find Lucy! But how is poor Lucy faring though? You'll know soon enough when I get chapter 5 out :)_**

**_Please drop a review and let me know what you like or dont like! I am open to constructive criticism! Thank you for reading my story! You guys make me want to keep on writing :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Moments after the kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia_

Night Stalker laughed heartily as he and his cohorts left the inn in the distance behind them and ventured forth with their prisoner. They were all moving at a very brusque pace as the snow began to fall thickly around them obscuring the surrounding terrain. Night Stalker was the first to speak.

"Oh what a wondrous day! We caught the Fairy Tail mage and the boss will be pleased!" Night Stalker clasped his hands together and looked at Lucy, "The boss may even have something _special_ in store for you my sweet." The wicked man grinned at the thought.

Lucy was being dragged along roughly by one of Night Stalkers henchmen. _I need to try to do something to get away… but with my hands bound with these cuffs… I can't summon my spirits… _she frantically began to look around for any hope of salvation. Unfortunately there were was no way to escape that she could see.

A voice broke through the silence bringing everybody in Night Stalkers gang of bandits to a halt. "Whoever took Lucy I am coming for you! And I will turn you into ashes!"

Lucy thought, _Natsu! He'll come and save me! _Lucy inhaled quickly to yell for Natsu, "Na-." She was quickly hit in the gut by one of the henchmen.

"Now, now missy. No calling for your friend." He smiled dangerously at her as he stuffed a rag into her mouth to gag her and prevent her from calling to Natsu.

"Heh," Night Stalker chuckled, "She had a follower with her. Anybody want to go kill him?"

Night Stalker looked around expectantly. When no one offered to handle Natsu he turned to face a man by the name of Shadow, "Shadow, please go kill whoever you find trying to follow us."

"As you command sir." Shadow bowed slightly before his superior and disappeared into thin air.

Night Stalker began to walk again and his men followed closely at his heels while bringing Lucy with them. They continued on a few minutes longer until they came to a stop. There was a large magic circle on the ground and it shone brightly through the snow. _I wonder what that does, _Lucy pondered. Even though the situation looked grim for her she had a curious look in her eyes.

Night stalker looked towards Lucy and noticed the questioning look in her eyes, "Ahhh, I can tell you're curious. Well I'll you what it does. A magic circle like this takes days to write and charge up. It will instantly transport all of us to our headquarters. Normally we would just walk back, but that takes three days to do. Also, as I'm sure you're now aware, a blizzard is setting in and it would be terrible luck to be caught in it." He laughed, "Even if your friend were to defeat Shadow the blizzard will kill him if he tries to follow!" Lucy's eyes narrowed in annoyance, _He obviously doesn't know how determined Natsu can get._

One of the henchmen accompanying Night Stalker spoke up, "Uhhh sir, should wait for Shadow to meet us here at the rendezvous point?"

Night Stalker shot a dark look at the man who dared speak, "We will not waste any time worrying about Shadow. He knows the way back better than anyone else, and he is adept at living in the mountains. He did grow up here after all. Why do you think I chose him to carry out the task of dispatching our prisoner's friend?"

"You're right sir," The man lowered his head, "My apologies."

Night Stalker waved his hand absently and then went to stand in the rune. "Everyone please stand inside the rune. We will be leaving immediately."

When the last of the henchmen filed into the magic circle it began to glow a dark purple. Lucy noticed that words began describing the enchantment began to fly up into the sky much like what occurs when Freed uses his magic. A sudden flash of white light illuminated the area and everyone disappeared into nothingness.

_POP!_

They suddenly materialized outside the entrance to a cave and Lucy felt sick to her stomach. She had never experienced teleportation magic like that. She imagined it felt like she had been turned into a noodle and then flushed down a toilet. _A horrible method of transportation, _she grumbled to herself.

Night Stalker spoke up, "Well men, we are home…" He said it with such affection that Lucy began to wonder what was wrong with this man. He was clearly insane, they were standing outside of a cave. They most certainly weren't outside of anything Lucy would think of as a home.

As the group filed into the cave Lucy noticed that the cave walls didn't look natural, rather the cave appeared to have been carved into the side of the mountain. As they meandered further down the man-made passage they came upon a large cavern that had been hollowed out. Lucy's mouth dropped when she saw the sight on the other end. There was a large solid steel door which barred their way.

Night Stalker approached the door with his arms spread out, "It is I, Night Stalker!" He bellowed, "Open the door for we have come home!"

As if on cue the gargantuan door began to swing forward and open. Lucy was shocked to see the door must've been at least a foot thick. _How can anyone tear down something like that?! _Lucy was however immediately torn from the thought when she noticed what lay behind the door.

A voluminous cavern loomed before Lucy and she began to quickly take in her surroundings. First she noticed a long winding path that lead up to a solid metal work gate. The gate was embedded within a massive stone wall that spanned the entire length of the cavern from one end to the other. Lucy also noticed that guards patrolled the walk way on top of the wall. Beyond that wall Lucy could see the path wind farther along and it went up a small hill upon which sat another metal work gate imbedded within another wall. However, this wall was different, it was smaller and encircled only the crown of the hill and the wall had a dull shine to it reminiscent of the metal of the door from which they entered the cavern. Even further beyond this second wall Lucy finally noticed a large building dotted with many windows. _I guess that's the actual headquarters, _Lucy mused in her head.

The group forged ahead and as they approached the first gate a guard upon the wall called to them, "Welcome home Night Stalker!" He then shouted, "Raise the gate!"

The metal gate began to grind slowly up to allow them all to pass under. Night Stalker turned to Lucy and addressed her, "You will be meeting our boss very shortly. It is imperative you show him the utmost respect if you value your life. He has a very short temper and doesn't handle disrespect well." Lucy nodded her head in response. _Whatever… this guy wants me for ransom. Surely he wouldn't lay a finger on me. I'm far too valuable to him alive. Right?... _Lucy tried to keep back the fear that was beginning to gnaw on her. _Natsu… where are you?_

The group proceeded underneath the gate and slowly began to climb the hill. As they approached the second wall the gate began to grind open. Slowly but surely they approached the large building that sat in the middle of the compound Lucy could feel her heart rate rising.

Night Stalker opened the door to the building, walked in, and announced in a loud voice, "We have come home boss! And as per request we have brought the captive with us!"

A deep voice rumbled throughout the room, "Be silent Night Stalker."

Night Stalker immediately shrunk back as if he had been struck and replied in a squeaky voice, "Yes boss. Sorry boss…"

The man at the back of the room grumbled, "So who is this delectable creature you have brought with you?"

Night Stalker spoke in a shaky voice, "This is the Fairy Tail mage we captured for ransom."

The man leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs while he stared Lucy down. "She is a beautiful woman Night Stalker. You truly outdid yourself."

Night Stalker blushed and stammered, "I am not deserving of your praise boss."

The man quietly chuckled, "You truly are this time. You did so well in fact I think I'll just keep this woman as my personal… _play thing._" Lucy looked up and locked eyes with the man. His gaze was dark and foreboding. At that moment Lucy felt despair strike through her. _I thought I would be held for ransom! Not held as his personal play thing! _Lucy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she forced them back. _No. I will not show any weakness to these people. They won't break me. Natsu is coming… Natsu will save me… He has too… Natsu… Please… Hurry…_

"Night Stalker!" the boss barked, "Bring the woman to me!"

"Ye..Yes Sir!" Night Stalker grabbed Lucy's arm forcefully and dragged her along the length of the room to stand in front of the man that was his boss.

Lucy looked the man called "Boss" over. He was middle-aged, burly, he had short red hair and a well-groomed mustache. By all appearances the man hardly looked the type that would be the leader of a group of a bandits. _But then again, _Lucy reminded herself, _Looks can be deceiving. _

The man looked at Lucy with hungry eyes, "My, my… Aren't you a beautiful one? Tell me, what is your name?" He motioned to Night Stalker to remove the rag from Lucy's mouth so she could speak.

Lucy replied hotly, "As if I'd tell you."

The boss smirked, "A woman with an attitude. How amusing." He stood up from his seat and approached Lucy. Lucy turned her head away from him so she didn't have to see him smiling. The boss gently grabbed her by the chin and turned her head to look him in the eyes. He could clearly see the indignation in her eyes and he could tell she was furious that he dared to lay a hand on her. He whispered quietly to Lucy, "You are mine now woman. So you might as well get used to it."

Lucy spat in his face in retaliation. The boss calmly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped clean his face. "You should not have done that my darling. People who disrespect me are punished severely." With that he punched Lucy right in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. He then drove his elbow down on the back of her head causing her to hit the ground with a hard thud. The boss got down on one knee and whispered softly to Lucy, she was barely conscious at this point, "Do not test your master woman. I will not tolerate this behavior of yours. Nonetheless, I can tell you will be fun to break." It was then that Lucy lost consciousness. The boss stood back up and patted the dust off of his trousers.

"Night Stalker! Please escort her to her room."

"Yes boss, right away boss…" The squeaky voice replied. Night Stalker lifted Lucy off of the floor and immediately took her to her room.

When Lucy awoke later she had a terrible bruise on the back her head. She gingerly placed a hand on the back of her head to test the injury and discovered that it was very sensitive and it would be impossible to fall asleep with her head aching so badly. It was then that she realized the anti-magic cuffs had been removed from her. Lucy frantically looked around for her celestial spirit keys.

"Looking for these?" Lucy heard the jangling of keys in the room. She turned around and saw on the other side of metal bars the Boss sitting on a wooden chair smirking.

Lucy didn't say anything, she didn't need to, her glare transmitted her loathing well enough.

"Now, now my darling. You can't have truly thought I'd have let you keep your keys did you?" He chuckled softly. "That would be folly on my part. A celestial spirit mage is an admirable opponent."

"Fuck off." Lucy shot back and turned her back abruptly to the man.

Lucy felt the temperature in the room drop considerably. It was as if all the warmth had been sucked out of the area. She gasped and turned around and saw a light blue almost white aura emanating from the man. "What did you say you ungrateful bitch. I can kill you at a moment's notice and it is only through my grace and my will alone that you are not dead. You would be wise to show some respect." Lucy saw the metal bars encasing her cell begin to freeze. _The temperature is still dropping? What kind of magic is this guy using…_

"I can see that thoughtful look in your eyes. I am an ice mage. And when my temper flares I end up super chilling the area around me. I will leave you alone for now. You would do well to learn your place fast woman. I am not a patient man." He arose from the chair and left the room where Lucy's cell was.

_What am I going to do… I'm a prisoner here, I cant use my magic because they stole my keys,,, Im so pathetic and helpless… Natsu… please come…_

Three days went by in that cell. Lucy was not fed once and only allowed water to drink. She had a bed and a bucket to relieve herself in. The man was sure to humiliate and demean her every chance he got. He had even beaten Lucy on multiple occasions demanding she show him the respect he was due but she refused. _I will not let a man like him get what he wants, _she should think to herself. She steeled herself against it all, just hoping and praying a savior would come and rescue her.

On the morning of the fourth day Lucy heard a commotion coming from the hallway.

"Someone is attacking the door which seals the cavern." A voice said.

"They'll never break through." She heard another say.

A few minutes later she heard an alarm going off and pondered its meaning. _What on earth is going on out there? Why are they making such a commotion?_

Lucy heard a loud voice come over an intercom, "Main door breached. Everyone to battle positions." _What? Someone is attacking this place? Who would do such a thing?_

"Someone melted the door! What do we do?!" Lucy's reaction was immediate. She sat up in her bed and held a hand over her mouth. _Melted the door… That has to be Natsu… You did come to save me…_ Lucy went to stand up from the bed but she double over in pain grabbing her stomach, she had received a particularly brutal kick to her stomach last night for once again defying the boss of the bandits. Nonetheless Lucy kept trying to get up. Overcome with emotion and due to the strain of the past few days Lucy succumbed to her injuries, both mental and physical. She fainted and fell to the floor in a heap.

All the while all hell was breaking loose in the compound of the bandits. Natsu Dragneel had come to save the day. And his vengeance was an all-consuming torrent of fire.

* * *

**Author notes: **Here is chapter 5! I am already more than halfway done with chapter 6 and hope to have it up by friday night at the absolute latest!

Please leave a review if you can, let me know how im doing and any constructive criticism you may have!

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's notes: Time is skipping around a little bit but this should be the last time im jumping around in the timeline!_**

* * *

_**Natsu and Happy a few hours after defeating Shadow**_

The wind outside was howling ferociously as the blizzard struck the mountain with all its might. Natsu and Happy had found refuge from the elements inside of a small cave. They had sat in a tense silence as Natsu radiated heat to keep them warm. He was of course worried deeply about Lucy and it showed on his face. His normally carefree expression was replaced with a grim and hostile look.

Happy was watching Natsu closely; the exceed was very worried for his friend. He began to think to himself, _He is so unstable right now… He just wants to find Lucy but we can't do anything with this blizzard right now. _Happy eventually broke the tense silence, "Hey Natsu?"

Natsu was torn away from his thoughts momentarily, he replied, "Yea, what is it buddy?" The look on his face softened as he saw the worry in Happy's eyes.

"Do you think we'll find Lucy?" Happy looked into Natsu's eyes trying to find reassure.

The expression on Natsu's face turned hard, "I know we will, Happy. And when we do I'm going kill those bastards for taking Lucy from us."

Happy winced at the thought of Natsu killing someone. Then he replied quietly, "I know them kidnapping Lucy has you angry Natsu… But instead of killing them can't you just beat them senseless? I don't want to see you become a killer Natsu."

Natsu's sighed, "Yea, I guess you're right. It just makes me so angry though, Happy. She was right there in the inn, I was just about to come inside, and they took her. All I want is to save Lucy right now and I can't even do that because of this damn blizzard. It's just…" Natsu threw his arms up in resignation, "it's getting to me Happy and I don't like it. I'm so angry right now. I'm so full of hate towards those people. I don't know what I'll do when I find them Happy. I just want Lucy back safely in my arms."

"You love her don't you?" Happy said matter of factly.

Natsu's face turned a dark shade of red, "W…wha…" he stammered, unable to complete the word.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed Natsu. Everyone knows you do."

Natsu's jaw went slack at that statement, "What do you mean?"

"Well you go everywhere with her. You never let anyone go on a mission with her unless you're there too. You're always wanting to protect her. And just now you said that you wanted her back safely in your arms. You love her plain and simple. You're just too dense to see it."

Natsu was stunned. _Do I love Lucy? Does Lucy love me? _The dragon slayer was absorbed in his thoughts for the next few minutes. He eventually spoke again, "I guess I just never thought my feelings towards Lucy were love…"

Happy chuckled, "Well we've all been waiting for you two to get together. There's a running bet at the guild on whether or not you two will get together or not. And for those that think you will get together they also bet on when. There's even a bet for how many kids you two will have."

Natsu ground his teeth, "That sounds like Mira…"

Happy nodded whilst still laughing, "Aye, of course it's her."

Natsu sat contemplating the whole situation, _So then is the reason I want Lucy back so much because I love her? Well… I love all of my family. And Lucy is my family too. But why do I feel so much more strongly about rescuing her. _

"So Happy… Uhm… when did it become obvious that I…" Natsu was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the cave. He immediately stood up and moved towards the entrance. He yelled, "Who is there! This cave is occupied! Go somewhere else!" And then the scent of the person registered with Natsu's nose. It was Shadow. He had tracked them down and come looking for them. Natsu immediately shifted into a battle ready state, _Alright if this clown wants to go another round I won't deny him. I've got some pent up anger I want to take out._

When he saw Natsu round the corner Shadow yelled, "Wait! Don't attack me!" He held his arms over his head to show his submission. Shadow looked into Natsu's eyes and though, _The look in his eyes… yikes… this man is terrifying… much scarier than the boss… had I not yelled I think I might be dead._

Shadow got down on his knees and put his forehead to the floor in an attempt to show that he meant no harm. "I didn't come to seek revenge. I came here to help you I swear."

Natsu huffed, "Don't you try anything funny there guy. I proved earlier you're no match for me."

Shadow arose from his position, "I want to help you find your girlfriend."

Natsu's mouth dropped and his face turned a brilliant shade of red, "She's not my girlfriend you asshole!" Happy was snickering quietly to himself, _Even this guy knows!_

Shadow seemed embarrassed as he blushed slightly at his blunder, "Oh I thought… never mind. I came to help you find her. And if you're going to rescue her you'll have to beat the boss."

"Yea so?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll beat up anyone I need to. But why should I trust you? Convince me you're trustworthy and I'll let you stay. Otherwise I'll just use you as a punching bag."

"You can trust me because I do not work for that man willingly. Hell none of his subordinates, aside from Night Stalker, work for him willingly."

Natsu cocked his head slightly, "Who is Night Stalker?"

"Oh, I suppose you didn't meet him did you? Well where to begin… I guess I'll start from the beginning." Shadow sat down and breathed deeply, "So it all begins with our boss. First off we don't really even know who he is. We just call him boss. He won't let anyone know his name. Secondly none of us, except for Night Stalker work for him willingly."

"Then why work for him at all?" Natsu blurted out with a confused look etched on his face.

"I was getting to that. We are all captives you see. The boss would kidnap us and force us to work for him. He is a very powerful mage which is why we listen to him. Any insubordination is met with death. He will not hesitate to kill anyone, and in fact he does every now and again just to remind us that we are his 'property'." Shadow spat the word out. "This man is pure evil and if he has your friend, and I saw her, she is a beautiful woman, he will want… more from her."

Natsu felt like he had just had the wind punched out of him when he heard Shadow's revelation. "What do you mean more…?"

"He will… She is a woman. And he will want… 'More'. I can't even begin to try to explain it more, he has done this before I will tell you that much."

Natsu slammed a fist into the cave floor as he realized the implication of the word 'More', "How soon can we get there? Can we catch up to them?"

Shadow shook his head, "We can't catch up to them. They are already back. There was a teleportation circle set up beforehand. They have already teleported back to the hide out."

Natsu abruptly stood up, "Then we leave now. You can guide us more effectively to the hideout. Right?" Natsu looked into Shadows eye with a pleading look.

"We will die if we try to go anywhere in this blizzard. If the elements don't kill us then we may walk off of a cliff and fall to our deaths."

"So? I can't sit here and wait. I need to save Lucy. She's in danger."

"Kid do you even…" Natsu cut Shadow off.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Got it? And I don't care what I'm up against I will save her."

Shadow nodded his understanding. "Very well. I think you may be the only person who can defeat the boss. Your fire magic is the strongest I have ever seen. The boss is an ice wizard. Arguably maybe the strongest in the world. But you have a chance, I just know it. I can't live another day as that man's pawn."

"Well if he's anything like this Ice Princess guy I know he'll be a joke. And after I kill him you will be free."

Happy interjected, "Natsu… just beat him up and turn him into the authorities. No need for killing."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Ok whatever Happy. I'll take it easy on him."

Shadow started, "You should take him more seriously…" Natsu once again cut him off.

"I won't take a guy who kidnaps an innocent woman seriously and forces people to do his bidding. He is trash; and I will incinerate that trash."

With the finality of that statement the three of them ventured forth from the cave to brave the elements. Natsu allowed fire to roll off of his body to warm up the surrounding area so they would not succumb to frostbite. They traveled in this fashion for three days until they came upon the entrance to the cave that Shadow said was the way to the hideout.

Natsu scratched his head as he stared at the save entrance, "This is it? This is where your hideout is hidden? Wow, I have to admit, I wouldn't have found this at all. I was expecting something… more I guess."

Shadow nodded, "I assure you there is a lot more to it than just a cave. Come and follow me inside, there shouldn't be anybody in the main cave at this time of day."

Natsu put his fist in his other hand and popped his knuckles, "Alright, let's do this." He smiled devilishly. Shadow found himself thinking, _Does this guy not fear anything? He actually wants to fight?_

Happy was the first to venture into the cave and he shouted a resounding, "Aye sir!" as he did so. After some time in the cave they finally reached the cavern which had the large metal door.

Happy began to frown, "How are we supposed to get passed that?"

Shadow smiled and said plainly, "The door opens to those who call this place home. Even if it is begrudgingly mind you." With that statement Nightstalker approached the door and shouted, "It is I Shadow. Open the door for I have come home." The door did not open for Shadow. "What?!" He cried in confusion, "Why won't it open for me?"

Natsu sighed, "Who knows. We don't have time for this though. I'll just blow it down."

Shadow scoffed, "That door is at least a foot thick worth of steel."

Natsu shrugged, "Big deal. Just watch." Natsu approached the gargantuan metal door and placed his hand upon it. _This door is pretty solid for sure, I should be able to break it down though. _Natsu's grew determined in that instant, _I'm coming for you Lucy, just hang on a little longer._

Natsu reared back, "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" His fist made full contact with the metal door and a resounding clang echoed through the cavern. However, the door did not budge. "OW!" Natsu shouted, shaking his hand out vigorously. He reared back again this time aiming to hit the door with his other fist, "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Once again the door did not budge. Frustration was clearly beginning to overwhelm Natsu. _I'll just melt the damn thing! _He shouted, "Fire dragon roar!" The door turned a bright red but showed no indication of melting. "No!" Natsu cried in desperation. He collapsed on the door and started banging his fists on it. "Why can't I break the door down?!"

Happy approached Natsu and placed a hand on his back, "Natsu…"

Natsu turned to face Happy, tears welling up in eyes, "I just want to save her Happy, that's it. But I'm too weak to do it…"

Shadow spoke up, "I'm so sorry Natsu. I didn't realize they would keep the door locked and bar me out…"

Natsu's mind began to race, _What's happening to Lucy right now? Is she ok? _And then it struck Natsu. The realization broke forth in his mind like a flood gate. _I didn't even use the lightning…_ Natsu stood up again, he wiped the tears from eyes, _Lucy here I come… _"Lightning fire dragon roar!" Shadow's mouth dropped at the sight before him. A gout of flame wreathed in lightning shot forth from Natsu and impacted the door. The door began to bulge back from the force of the mighty attack. The heat from the fire and the lightning was so intense that at this point the door began to melt. Natsu sustained the breath attack until half the door had melted onto the floor.

Natsu triumphantly raised a fist into the air. "Let's go!" He shouted as he bolted through the hole he created. Shadow and Happy had to quickly get over how stunned they were as they tried to keep up with Natsu. Immediately the trio heard an alarm signaling throughout the cavern they had come in to. A group of men could be seen forming on top of the first wall that blocked their way. Natsu just smiled his signature smile and welcomed the challenge with open arms. "I'm all fired up now!" He bellowed. As Natsu rushed headlong to confront the enemy he thought quietly to himself, _I'm here Lucy. Your nightmare is over._

* * *

**Author's Notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be out as soon as i get it finished! Next chapter is where the true fun begins! **

**Drop a review for me if can! Let me know what you like and or don't like and why! I'm always open to constructive criticism!**

**Have a great one everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Fire dragon's fist!" Natsu shouted as he leaped to attack the men on the wall. The man who was on the receiving end of Natsu's punch was sent flying in the opposite direction. The men who surrounded Natsu looked hesitant at his display of power.

"What is this guy?" One of the bandits yelled.

"Who cares, kill him!" Another shouted.

Natsu rolled his shoulders and bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood on top of the wall and glared at his opponents. "So which one of you bastards is next?" He showed his signature smile as he awaited their response.

The bandits all looked to each other and nodded in unison. They all raised their weapons and charged Natsu at once. Natsu simply chuckled and thought to himself, _Charging me all at once? Ok. I'll just beat you all in one strike. _

"Dragon slayer secret art, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Edge!" Natsu extended his arms to either side of him and swept them around him as he unleashed a vicious torrent of flames. The force of the attack was enough to blow all the bandits off of the wall, incapacitating them.

Shadow and Happy were both standing in front of the wall. Shadow had an awe-struck look on his face as he tried to comprehend just how powerful Natsu was. _That kid… he doesn't even realize the guards that watch over the front wall are some of the most powerful we have here. And he took them out like they were nothing. _Happy noticed the expression on Shadow's face and he chuckled lightly.

"That's Natsu for you. The guy never holds back. Don't worry Shadow. He'll be fine and we'll save Lucy and free you." The exceed smiled warmly at Shadow. Shadow could feel the hope blossoming in him. _I will be finally free… _Shadow found that he too now had a slight smile. _I haven't had a reason to be happy in so long…_

Natsu called down from the wall, "Oi, are you two slowpokes coming or what?"

Happy sprouted his wings and grabbed Shadow's arm and took off with him, "Aye sir!"

Shadow began to scramble as Happy was flying them up to the top of the wall. "Hey wait! First time flyer here! Don't drop me!"

"Don't worry Shadow, you're not nearly as heavy as Lucy. I won't drop you."

Natsu laughed at Happy's joke, "Come on now Happy. We'll have time for jokes after we save Lucy and beat up this boss guy."

Natsu leapt from the top of the wall and began to ascend the hill while Happy and Shadow landed on the ground behind him. They both knew they were of no use in any of the fights and that Natsu had every intention of handling all of the bandits himself.

As they slowly approached the second wall Natsu noticed that this wall appeared to be made entirely of metal. In fact it was the same metal that the door to the compound was made of. _Now why would they have a metal wall? And secondly, why are there no guards waiting on it for me? _

The roar of thunder broke Natsu's train of thought. A bolt of lightning had seared the ground directly in front of him. One more step and Natsu would have been toasted to perfection. Natsu stopped walking to figure out where the strike came from. He held his hand up behind him to motion for Shadow and Happy to stop following him. What Natsu couldn't see, however, was the terrified expression upon Shadow's face. _Oh no, I thought this guy was on a mission! But he's here? This could be trouble!_

Upon the metal wall a man suddenly materialized from a bolt of lightning. "Well, well, well. It seems we have some common rabble attempting to cause a ruckus in here." The man was dressed in a pure white tuxedo. His short, blonde hair stood on end due to the static electricity of the man's lightning magic. He had a fierce gaze and any lesser foe would be deterred by merely looking at him. However, Natsu welcomed the challenge. _A lightning magic user? Phht. Easy. He's probably way weaker than Laxus. _

"I am Lightning."

Natsu, suddenly unable to control himself, doubled over laughing at the revelation of the man's name. Lightning's face turned red. "What's so funny?!" He asked in irritated tone.

"You all have such dumb names!" Natsu couldn't keep his composure because he was laughing so hard. Even Happy was struggling to stifle his laugh. Happy certainly did not want to draw the ire of the man that Natsu was about to fight.

"And what is so funny about my name?" Lightning inquired. He had crossed his arms over his chest and was impatiently tapping his foot.

"You're Lightning. You use lightning magic. This guy here behind me is Shadow. He uses concealment magic to make himself invisible." Natsu was smiling, "You guys are just so dumb with your names!"

"Well I didn't come up with it myself. Take that up with the boss. He came up with the names." The man jerked his hand back and pointed with his thumb towards the building that lay behind him. "Oh, and Shadow. Is that really you? The boss had a feeling you would betray him. Don't worry he will make an example of you." Lightning smirked slightly at the thought of Shadow being executed.

Shadow spoke up, "The boss won't be making an example of me. We're here to kill him."

"Is that so?" Lightning seemed genuinely intrigued that Shadow thought they could kill the boss. "You are much too weak to defeat the boss Shadow. So I take it this runt is the one who..." Lightning didn't even get to finish his sentence before Natsu charged at him.

"Fire dragon's claw!" Natsu coated his lower leg in fire as he aimed a kick at Lightning's head.

Lightning caught Natsu's leg. "It's very rude to interrupt people while they are talking boy." Lightning tightened his grip and yelled, "Static discharge!" Immediately electricity arced from his body and made contact with Natsu.

"AHHH!" Natsu shouted as the lightning danced across his body momentarily paralyzing him. Lightning threw Natsu from the top of the wall and Natsu hit the ground with the hard thud.

Lightning sighed, "I was hoping for a challenge. That runt wouldn't last three seconds against the boss. Oh well, I suppose I shall put a stop to this little insurrection of yours." Lightning widened his stance on the wall and placed an arm straight out in front of him. "Crashing thunder!" He shouted as he rotated the other arm around in a circle before bringing it crashing to the ground. Immediately a bolt of lightning came from the air and struck Natsu where he laid on the ground.

"Natsu!" Shadow yelled. He motioned to move forward to go help the dragon slayer. Happy, however, grabbed his arm.

"Don't get involved Shadow. Natsu will whoop this guy's butt. Just you watch."

Natsu stood up and shrugged the dirt off of his shoulders. "I'll admit," He said, "that lightning does pack one hell of a punch." Natsu began to crack the knuckles in each of his hands, "I needed a hit to wake me up. I'm all fired up now." Natsu smiled and showed his teeth.

"So you're a bit stronger than I had anticipated then. That does not change the outcome. You will not make it to the boss." With that Lightning sprang into action. "Lightning flash step!" He yelled.

_CRACK!_

The sound echoed through the cavern and Lightning disappeared from sight. Natsu closed his eyes and began to listen intently. He thought to himself, _If he wants to use these tricks the giveaway is that I can hear the lightning crackle. So if I focus I should be able to determine where he is… _Natsu heard the crackling of lightning coming from behind him. _Gotcha! _Natsu spun around and grabbed Lightning's arm right as he materialized. There was a dumb struck look on his face and Natsu lifted Lightning up off of the ground before slamming him back into the earth.

"How's that for a challenge?" Natsu replied tauntingly.

Lightning got up and snickered, "Not too bad for a weakling." Natsu, not one to normally fall for the bait of a comment like that, lashed out at Lightning.

"Fire dragon flame elbow!" A large stream of fire began to erupt from Natsu's elbow as he used it to propel himself forward to land a devastating blow.

Lightning, realizing he couldn't counter attack at such a close range, shouted, "Static shield!" A barrier of electricity was created like a shield over his arm and he raised the shield to absorb the impact of the blast. As Natsu's fist connected with the shield he was electrocuted. Seeing an opportunity to strike Lightning shouted, "Lightning piercer!" His fist became enveloped in lightning and he struck Natsu in the gut and sent him flying backwards.

Natsu got to his feet again quickly after landing, he used his forearm to wipe the dust from his face. _This guy is annoying for sure… I need to finish this quick or I'm gonna run out of power to fight the boss…_

"Realizing the helplessness of your situation are you?" Lightning said with a pout on his face. "I was hoping you'd be more fun."

Natsu clenched both of his fists and shouted back, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"No I think you're done." Lightning frowned, "I will finish you now." Lightning raised his arms to the sky and bellowed, "Armageddon!" All around the cavern huge bolts of lightning began to strike and sear the ground. Natsu began to weave around the room deftly dodging the lightning strikes. It was then that Natsu realized what was actually happening, Lightning hadn't been aiming for Natsu at all. The lightning striking near him was a distraction. The true target of the attack was Shadow and Happy. The lightning struck the two of them and they cried out in pain. Natsu watched helplessly as his friends collapsed to the ground due to the power of the strike.

Natsu could feel the anger burst forth from him. As he began to prepare to charge his opponent down all of the lightning in the room converged upon Natsu's location. _I'll just eat this lightning and destroy this guy! _As the lightning descended upon Natsu and began to shock him he opened his mouth and began to eat the lightning. In a matter of moments he had completely eaten all of the lightning from the attack.

Natsu gagged, "Your lightning is disgusting. It tastes rancid." Lightning however, didn't even hear the comment that Natsu made, he was flabbergasted that someone had just consumed his spell to even think coherently. Natsu immediately charged at Lightning while he was distracted and delivered an elbow to the man's chest knocking him backwards. The strike brought Lightning back to his senses and he enveloped his body in lightning and charged back at Natsu.

"Lightning flame dragon's fist!" Natsu bellowed as he poured every ounce of his energy into a crippling blow. Lightning was sent flying as a result and he flew until he struck the wall of the cavern. He slammed into the wall with such force that he became imbedded within the wall.

Natsu shook his fist lightly and he turned to run to Happy and Shadow. As he approached them Shadow began to stir.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Natsu inquired.

"Yes, I'll live." He looked over at Happy, "He's breathing too. So Happy will be fine as well."

Natsu sighed with relief, "That's great." Natsu sat down on the ground. He was breathing hard from the exertion of the fight with Lightning. "How much stronger is the boss than that guy?"

Shadow looked at Natsu with sympathy in his eyes, "He's significantly stronger than that. You'll need to beat Night Stalker first though before you can challenge the boss. Even Night Stalker is a better opponent than Lightning."

Natsu smiled, "I can't wait to beat them up."

Shadow sighed, "Don't underestimate Night Stalker. He uses rune magic and he may not be physically strong but he is crafty. He will not be an easy fight Natsu."

Happy finally began to stir from his comatose state, "Natsu. Go kill them."

Natsu laughed, "I thought I was supposed to restrain myself?"

Happy shook his head vehemently, "No. Destroy them Natsu. These are awful people. Don't hold back."

Natsu nodded to show he understood, "Ok buddy." He turned to face Shadow, "You keep an eye on Happy for me. I'm gonna go beat Night Stalker and your boss. I'll bring Lucy back when I'm done."

Natsu stood up and began to walk to the metal wall. _I'm here Lucy. _Natsu leaped up and onto the metal wall and locked his eyes on the building that lay in front of him. _Lucy is in there… and so are two strong guys that I have to tear down to get to her… _With his head held high Natsu leaped from the wall and began to the final charge. The battle to get back Lucy had just begun.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Here it is chapter 7! Stuff is about to get mega real up in this story! Chapter 8 will be up ASAP!

If you like what you see leave a review and let me know! Any constructive criticism is welcome!

Thanks to Kit Raven and Trottingham-Sama for your kind reviews! You guys put a smile on face!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: WHAT?! Two chapters in 2 days!? That's right! I did it! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Natsu's mind was strangely calm as he entered the complexes main building. Natsu was breathing deeply and paying extra close attention to his surroundings. _They won't be able to surprise me. I'll smell them out first. _Natsu found himself in the foyer of the building. The room's size was immense. There was a door at the opposite end that was ornately decorated with runic designs. Natsu began to think, _I bet that's the door to the bosses… _Before he could finish his thought Natsu smelled the scent of a man he recognized. The scent of one of the men that captured Lucy.

Natsu immediately stopped in his tracks. He began to look around the room in order to find the man. He then heard a voice echo throughout the room, "Oh so you've noticed me? I didn't think you would. But no matter." The man appeared before him and Natsu clenched his fists in anticipation for a fight.

"Oh, ready to fight are you?" The man cackled manically. "You don't _STAND_ a chance!" He laughed even more. Natsu noticed at that instant that a circular rune appeared beneath his feet and it lit up. Immediately Natsu collapsed to the floor under his own weight.

Night Stalker waggled his finger at Natsu while making a _tsk, tsk _noise. "That simply won't do. Those who stand in that rune cannot stand up. So you see you do not stand a chance."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he used his arms to crawl out of the circular rune on the floor. _What a weirdo, is he gonna fight me or just mess around? I'll just use a surprise attack and catch him off guard…_

"You are a terrible excuse for a fighter, I cannot believe you beat Lightning. No matter though. I am a wall that you cannot surpass Natsu Dragneel."

The blood in Natsu's veins felt like it turned to ice, "How do you know my name!" He demanded with a ferocity befitting that of a dragon.

"Your friend Lucy has been very kind to divulge lots of information to get us to stop torturing her you see." Night Stalker waved his hand nonchalantly in Natsu's direction, "We knew you were coming. When I made the discovery that you were indeed stronger than Shadow I had the door sealed to him so that you all would be unable to enter. However, you went and melted it. You will not leave this place alive Natsu. I can assure you that. Even if you can by some miracle beat me the boss will kill you himself. We have already learned all about your dragon slayer abilities. I know all of your techniques. You cannot touch me." The finality in the statement was absolute.

Natsu was shocked to his core, _THEY TORTUED LUCY?! I WILL KILL THEM ALL! But how can I fight them… if they know all of my techniques… He's bluffing… _

"Fire dragon's roar!" A large gout of flame quickly rushed from Natsu and raced towards Night Stalker. The man made absolutely no effort to move. As the flames reached him they were extinguished and disappeared. _Damn, _Natsu thought, _Maybe he isn't bluffing._

"As I told you Natsu. You will be unable to touch me. I have already covered this room in advance with runes that neutralize all of your spells and techniques. I am invincible in this room."

Natsu never one to back away from a fight immediately turned tail and tried to run out the front door. _If I can get out of this room I have a chance to beat him, otherwise how am I supposed to fight this guy! He can neutralize all of my magic! _

_WHAAP! _

Natsu collided with an invisible wall in the barricading the door. It was then that he noticed shimmering runes flying in the air. Night Stalker began laughing.

"It's no use Natsu. This room is under an enchantment from one of my runes. When two combatants enter the room neither can leave while the other still breathes. So you see, until you kill me, or I kill you. We are stuck here!" Night Stalker began to laugh even more. He was clearly finding some perverse fun in this game he was playing with Natsu.

Natsu made his move quickly, he turned and began to charge at Night Stalker. _If I can't use my magic I can still fight him hand to hand. _As Natsu closed the gap with Night Stalker he noticed that his opponent was grinning slightly. As Natsu unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks Night Stalker nimbly dodged all of his attacks. Night Stalker then went on the offensive and started to punch and kick at Natsu. Natsu was finding it exceedingly difficult to go toe to toe with this man. _What gives? I thought Shadow said this guy wasn't a fighter? _At that moment Night Stalkers fist connected with Natsu's cheek and Natsu was knocked down from the force of the blow.

"I can see the confusion in your eyes. Allow me to explain." Night Stalker turned his back to Natsu as he paced around the room, "I am a rune mage. And the number of enchantments I can make are limited only by my imagination. So because I knew you were also a mage capable of physically battering his opponents without the use of your magic I laced enchantments to dull your speed and strength while increasing my own." Night Stalker turned to face Natsu again and he placed his arms behind his back. "Come try again. I won't even dodge this time! See for yourself!" He cackled at the hopelessness of Natsu's situation.

Natsu's mind was racing as he weighed all the different possibilities, _He isn't lying. I did notice I feel sluggish in this room. I need to figure something out… BAH! No time to waste, I just have to keep going at him and hoping I think of something. _Natsu charged Night Stalker again and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on the man's exposed body. Night Stalker did not flinch or even act like he had been hit. His grin only widened as Natsu's terror increased. _What is this guy?! This is impossible! _

"What a pity. You can't even hurt me!" Night Stalker reared back and punched Natsu again. This time Natsu was sent hurtling across the room and his body impacted against the wall. He immediately fell to the floor in a heap. _Why do I feel like I'm growing even weaker… _Natsu could feel himself drifting out of consciousness but he fought desperately to maintain it.

"Oh did I forget to mention? This room is poisonous for any mage other than myself. Stay in here too long and the room will suck up all of your magic energy! Would be a shame if you died from magical exhaustion wouldn't it?" Night Stalker slowly approached Natsu, there was almost a swagger in his step as he did so. He was in his domain, and he was invincible.

The fear began to eat at Natsu even more, his mind could barely form a word at this point he had become so exhausted. _Lucy…_ was all he could think. Night Stalker stood over top of Natsu and kneeled down and straddled Natsu's torso with his legs. He then began to relentlessly hit Natsu in the face.

"You will die on this spot Natsu Dragneel." He laughed as he saw Natsu begin to drift in and out of consciousness. Night Stalker suddenly halted his punches, "Before I kill you Natsu I want you to beg me for mercy. I like my victims to beg for their lives before I kill them."

"Nu..n…" Natsu babbled, he was unable to complete the statement.

"Oh! Is that your surrender? Here let me lean in and listen! Save your energy! You are about to die after all!" Night Stalker was giddy with excitement. As he leaned in his ear to hear Natsu beg for his life Natsu spoke one word.

"Never."

Night Stalker pulled his head back up and frowned, "What a pity. I like it when they beg. No matter, I won't waste any more time with you. To think you were so easy to defeat! It was so easy to lay an enchantment on this room blocking all of your spells. Lucy told us all of your abilities herself! So you can thank her personally for your demise!"

At that moment Natsu's eyes shot open, _He just said that he blocked all of my spells because Lucy told him them all?! Lucy never saw the spell I used to catch Shadow! That's it!_

Natsu began to laugh quietly to himself. Night Stalker looked down at him confused he cocked his head slightly to the side, "What's so funny? Do you find your own death amusing?" He inquired.

"No. Not that. You simply have a big mouth."

Night Stalker went red in the face, "EXPLAIN!" He demanded.

"You only blocked spells Lucy knows. There's one she doesn't. Would you like to see it?" The horrified look on Night Stalkers face was almost comical to Natsu as he began to laugh in earnest.

"Shut up! There is no hole in my enchantments! They are perfect!" Night Stalker began to punch Natsu again in an effort to kill him immediately before everything went wrong. However, Night Stalker knew immediately that everything had gone terribly wrong. He could feel the temperature in the room begin to raise and he felt himself begin to sweat. All the while he continued to punch Natsu. It was then that Night Stalker could feel the flames that were beginning to surround Natsu. Night Stalker shrieked in pain as the flames lashed out at him and burnt his exposed flesh. He jumped off of Natsu and ran to the other side of the room to escape Natsu.

"Not fun to have the tables turned on you is it?" Natsu said as he began to pick himself up off the floor.

"Get away from me you monster!" Night Stalker squeaked. His demeanor had changed considerably in the minute it took for him to lose control of the situation.

"I'm going to turn you to ash. There will be nothing left. You hurt Lucy. I cannot forgive you." Natsu raised his body temperature even higher. _I don't have enough energy to be doing this… but I have to stop him once and for all or I will never save Lucy… Lucy… I'm sorry… forgive me for what I am about to do…_

"Fire dragon's aura!" Natsu yelled. Immediately all of the air in the room instantaneously combusted and a fire of epic proportions began to destroy everything in the room except for Natsu. Natsu cringed as he heard Night Stalker wailing in pain. Natsu steeled himself as the man begged for his life. Natsu could not release the spell to save him, Night Stalker had brought this upon himself. Natsu thought, _This is what you get Night Stalker… You… you forced my hand…_

Natsu sustained the spell long after Night Stalker grew quiet. When the spell finally faded Natsu looked around the room and discovered that everything within the rune field had been obliterated. There was no sign of Night Stalker. Natsu collapsed to his knees and he felt a gut wrenching feeling as he thought, _I just killed a man… Maybe I am a monster…_

Natsu vomited at the horror of his own actions. He retched for a minute until there was nothing left. Natsu felt physically weak and he was emotionally traumatized at the fact that he had to kill a man. _I can't dwell on this… Every minute I waste is another moment that Lucy must live in this nightmare… I have to hurry…_

Natsu caught his breathe and stood up. He eyeballed the door that marked the entrance into the room where the boss was. The real fight still lay beyond that door. Natsu walked over to that door and placed his hand on the knob. He opened the door swiftly and walked in. What he saw was a long corridor almost like that of a dining hall. At the end of that hall sat a chair, and In that chair sat a man.

"Welcome Natsu Dragneel. I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to kill Night Stalker. You would make a good henchmen if you work for me. I will forgive all of your sins if you swear yourself to me. Otherwise, I will kill you." His voice was deep and foreboding.

Natsu stood up straighter, and held his head high as he spit in the direction of the boss, "I will never swear myself to anyone. I'm here to take Lucy back."

The boss smirked, "Very well then. I can't say I didn't expect that answer." He stood up and rolled up the sleeves of the suit he was wearing.

"Ice dragon's tomb!" He shouted as he raised both of his hands towards Natsu. Before Natsu could even react he was sealed in a tomb of ice.

"Too easy Natsu. You are already dead. My ice won't kill you though, you can still hear me. I know you can. Don't worry, don't struggle, I won't make you suffer too much. I just want to tell you some things before I kill you." The boss flashed a sinister smile as he began to walk the length of the corridor.

Natsu couldn't move and he couldn't do anything. He was trapped within his own mind temporarily. _What is this?! Why are these guys so ridiculous! Why couldn't they have just been a common group of bandits! Lucy… I'm so sorry… I'm too weak to save you… I'm out of power… I'm out of magic… Lucy… forgive me…_

As Natsu was mentally resigning himself to his imminent death the boss began to speak again.

"You wished to save your friend Lucy correct? Well Natsu I'm sorry but she is no longer with us. She wouldn't obey me. So I killed her before you arrived. How does it feel knowing you will have lost your life for nothing?" The boss began to laugh, the noise reverberated throughout the room.

Natsu began to think, _NO! IT CAN'T BE! SHE'S GONE! YOU BASTARD! _Natsu began to try to move within the ice tomb but he couldn't budge.

The boss laughed at Natsu even more, "Yes that's right Natsu. Struggle. You will not escape."

The rage within Natsu had reached its boiling point and he could feel himself losing control. Visually his skin was starting to look scaly and his eyes were beginning to glow with an inner fire.

The boss recoiled at the sight, "You're attempting to activate your dragon force aren't you? It won't help you. You are too weak!"

Natsu wasn't even listening anymore. Every fiber of his being was screaming. His entire essence was telling him to break free and destroy this man where he stood; Destroy the man who took Lucy from him. That's what he wanted. As Natsu's dragon force reached its apex the ice around him began to melt and the water evaporated away. In a matter of moments Natsu was free from the ice tomb and the boss had a smirk on his face.

"Good. This will be a fun fight. Nobody has ever survived my ice tomb before. Come Natsu. Fight me with everything you have or you will die."

Natsu walked slowly forward and held his fist out. He quietly observed the skin and noticed that it had grown slightly scaly and he realized that he must look draconic at this point. He aimed his fist and punched the boss square in the chest. The boss was definitely not expecting Natsu to move so quickly and he was send sliding back across the tile floor. Natsu's dragon force had replenished his energy.

The boss rubbed his chest lightly where Natsu's fist had made contact, "Very well. I expected no less. Now let us begin."

Natsu looked at the man and within his eyes the boss saw unrivaled fury. Natsu spoke clearly, "If what you say is true. And you have killed Lucy you should know that I will not stop. No, I cannot stop until you kill me. You signed your own death warrant guy. Cause let me tell you, I'm all fired up now."

With that the dragon slayers of ice and fire charged each other.

* * *

**Author Notes: One Chosen One you definitely called it ;) I figured it would've been obvious that the boss had to have some sort of amazing power. However that may be simply because in my head i've always wanted Natsu to fight an ice dragon slayer... anyways!**

**The next chapter will be MEGA FEEL PACKED! I promise Lucy is not dead! You will see! **

**If you like what you're reading please leave a review and let me know! It brightens my day so much to know that you all are enjoying my story! **

**Thank you all for your continued interest in my writing! **


End file.
